<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Moving Away to College by Schweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362698">Finally Moving Away to College</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet'>Schweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Thoughts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Thoughts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally Moving Away to College</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I will be standing at the edge of yet another cliff in a day and a half’s walk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time, not a drop off on either side of the narrow winding path that I traverse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a gorge in the road in front of me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One I must jump into and hope that my soldered scrap metal wings are strong enough to carry me across</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope that I am not Daedalus’ silent daughter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope that my wings are made of sturdier stuff than my elder brother’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope that I have learned from his mistakes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope that when I bind my wings with spider silk instead of wax they will not fail in the heat of the demons ever at my back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope that I can still love the sun despite how it has torn my family apart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope that I have finally learned how to fly</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>